chase_mcflys_bionic_superhero_secret_service_division_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Back To Normality?/@comment-7180588-20170307022856
Welcome to the Chase McFly's Elite ANT Force Fanfiction Wikia chat *Duggie Davenport has joined the ANT Farm. *8:03 Chase McFly Hey *Gina: What if we Apparated? *American Wizards don't usually try that *8:04 Duggie Davenport We could do that. *8:04 Chase McFly 'But I'm sure it'd be easy *Ellen: Everyone say "apparate to Skylarks! *8:04 Duggie Davenport I can apparate trust me. *8:05 Chase McFly Evangeline: Wow, wizards are cool! *8:06 Duggie Davenport just hold on so we can teleport the nomajs *8:07 Chase McFly (PM) *8:08 Duggie Davenport I don't see any pms *8:08 Chase McFly (Are you sure?) *(Then let's keep RPing) *8:08 Duggie Davenport yeah. *8:09 Chase McFly Skylarks: Who's there? *8:09 Duggie Davenport It is the wizards and team kickin waka with bionic and superheroes. *Basically all your enemies *8:10 Chase McFly Skylarks: You fools! *Think you can outrun me? *8:10 Duggie Davenport yeag, we can apparate. *8:10 Chase McFly I have a protective shied around my body *It's immune to everyone except real wizards *Not bionic ones *Skylarks presses a button-the bionics shut down. *8:11 Duggie Davenport real wizards aka Russos attack!! *8:11 Chase McFly Gina: But she's my mom *8:11 Duggie Davenport our bionics fob *don't work *8:11 Chase McFly Lilly: Mom is dead, face it gina! *8:12 Duggie Davenport good thing i brought my reactivation remote. *8:12 Chase McFly Alex (from roof) hey, Skylarks, why are you so stupid? *8:12 Duggie Davenport Reactivates the bionics with the backup remote *8:12 Chase McFly Alex transforms into a lark *8:13 Duggie Davenport skylarks: you are stupid Russo for Attacking me *8:13 Chase McFly Alex: Because you're a dumb bird1 *And why is that? *8:13 Duggie Davenport idiot turning into an Lark *8:13 Chase McFly Alex transforms again into a dinosaur *Alex: what do you think of me now? *Alex stomps Lexi 2's body *8:14 Duggie Davenport don't scare me. *Owww! *8:14 Chase McFly Alex: Does anything scare you? (sprouts black wings) *8:14 Duggie Davenport not really. *8:15 Chase McFly About half the wizards ine xistence arrive *8:15 Duggie Davenport Uh oh!!! Runs away. *8:15 Chase McFly Crumbs: Time for the battle of the century! *Ha ha *8:16 Duggie Davenport Bionics reactivate and controls the bionic people to attack the wizards *8:16 Chase McFly Crumbs sends "crucio"s through Skylarks body *8:16 Duggie Davenport ahhhh!!!! Those are illegal spells *8:16 Chase McFly Alex: Stop! *We are your friends! *Skylar blasts Skylarks *Jordan appears *8:17 Duggie Davenport stop the crucio and I will break the control *8:17 Chase McFly Jordan: Jackson, I need help *8:17 Duggie Davenport what is wrong little cousin *crumbs stop the crucio *8:18 Chase McFly Crumbs stops and allows Skylar to blast Skylarks into a pool of lava *Jordan: Jackson, honey, I think my water broke. *8:19 Duggie Davenport Jackson: quick to the hospital *8:19 Chase McFly (Begin next episode) *They pile into the car *Jordan arrives at the hosptal *Jordan: Berry, where are you? *8:20 Duggie Davenport berry: I am on my way *8:20 Chase McFly Jordan: Good *Jordan goes into the room and rests *A couple hours later... *Doctor: Mr. Neville? *Chyna: Berry, did you use that fake name again? *8:21 Duggie Davenport yeah. *8:22 Chase McFly Doctor: Your baby is waiting *He's in there *8:22 Duggie Davenport Thanks Doc. He says in Australian accent *8:22 Chase McFly Oliver: Chase, is it weird that my son is 17 and yours is about 20 and they're having a kid? *Doctor: No problem *(Berry enters the room) *Jordan: Hey, Berry *This is your son *Berry Julian Figgenbottom *8:23 Duggie Davenport Thanks. He looks like me *8:24 Chase McFly Jordan: I see it *Oliver calls Douglas *Oliver: Douglas, has Team Kickin'-Waka gotten London and Zack back together? *8:25 Duggie Davenport Douglas: hello. No *8:25 Chase McFly Is Maya awake? *8:25 Duggie Davenport yeah *8:25 Chase McFly Can you get them to do that please? *8:25 Duggie Davenport get who? To do what? *8:25 Chase McFly I think that's the last hideous change Lexi 2 made *8:26 Duggie Davenport change what?! *8:26 Chase McFly Get Team Kickin'-Waka to get London and Zack back together *8:26 Duggie Davenport get who to do what?! *ok *8:27 Chase McFly Maddie: Mind if we join your team, Maya? *8:27 Duggie Davenport maya: no problem. *8:27 Chase McFly Maddie: Cool *This is my hubby Diggie *8:28 Duggie Davenport Welcome to the team Mad Dog *8:28 Chase McFly This is Liv, Holden, their kids... *Great to be on it *8:28 Duggie Davenport gtg *8:28 Chase McFly Bye!